One day at a time
by Hubyisepic
Summary: Set at the beginning of the FAYZ. Coates girl Amy Saunders attempts to control the events of the FAYZ, one day at a time, from her house at the edge of Santa Katrina Hills.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

I've never been good with words. Nobody in my family ever was. So I don't think I'd ever be able to do justice in writing about what happened today. So I won't. I'll just say it simply. After all; I'm the only one who's ever gonna read this, and I've never been too appreciative of the 'finer things in life', as my dad would say. But he's gone. And now- they're all gone too. My family. My brother. My mum. My uncle. My stepfather. My teachers. Mr. Cornell. Ms. Groton. Even the head; Mrs. Klinick. The police. The doctors and nurses. The paramedics and firefighters. Everyone.

Well… Not everyone. As far as I can tell, the cut-off point was 15. Anyone 15 or older- they vanished. Poof. Gone. Those of us below that age….. The ones aged from 0-14? Well, it looks like we're stuck here. Alone.

I was up at Coates when it happened. Mr. Cornell was droning on about some kind of equation (inevitably one I didn't understand and would never use), and then… Poof. He was gone. His disappearance was so anticlimactic, so seemingly mundane that I was practically disappointed as I watched the piece of chalk he had been holding fall to the ground. In fact, I think what I found to be strangely more captivating than the unexplained disappearance of a teacher; was the piece of chalk falling to the floor with a graceful shudder. I guess that's why it took everyone several minutes to realize that anything strange had even taken place, and it was several more minutes after that before anyone spoke.

'Okay… What just happened?' perked up a bright spark from the back row. It felt like an almost criminal offence to shatter the quizzical silence that had settled in the room. Yet the sound dragged me away from the growing sense of useless wonderment that had begun to manifest itself inside me. And the cogs in my brain started whirring. I am not stupid. I might not do well in school. I might not have any awards or qualifications. But I am not stupid. And I know it.

At that moment, I realized three things.

1) Something big had happened

2) I needed to get away

3) Our lives would never be the same again

Now, I realize these might sound obvious or overly dramatic, but it was the first step. And as they say; 'the first step is always the most important'. I had let go of the denial that others still clung to, and, free from its restricting embrace, could finally think clearly and logically; unbound by the chains of irrationality. Deep in thought, I missed the escalation of the conversation and only tuned back in to hear someone yell; 'NO MORE SCHOOL!'

This statement struck me as so ridiculous that I had to swallow to avoid laughing out loud, contenting myself with a roll of my eyes.

'Someone should go look outside.' I said; not wanting to draw too much attention to myself when I made my exit. 'Someone should see whether it's like this everywhere.' I continued, though already sure of the answer. Silence greeted my words, though quiet, they had cut through the raucous hubbub like a knife. Then, a tall snotty nosed kid named Alex stood up.

'I'll go.' He proclaimed, taking a, well, what I assume was supposed to be a heroic pose. That was too much. A laugh escaped my lips, in spite of myself. Several heads turned my way. Others shared my laughter and stared at the tall, blushing teen.

'Why don't we all just go together?' came the sarcastic, scathing tones of Diana Ladris.

Once again, chaos ensued in the small classroom as many fought to evacuate the room through the small door, while others engaged in loud conversation. That was my cue.

Waiting until the conclusion of the initial, frantic rush to leave the room, I slipped out into the hallway. It was busy, as was to be expected, and loud, no surprise there. But one voice rose above the insistent clamor, slicing through the chaos like a knife. It was a beautiful voice. Loud, strong, clear and powerful, yet somehow soft, subtle and inviting at the same time. Undeniably, this voice belonged to the King of the school. It was the voice of Caine Soren.

That was when I knew I really had to leave. Swiftly, as the others settled around to listen to the all-commanding, resonating sound of what looked to be their new leader, I ducked out of the corridor and made my way to the kitchen, once there I cleared the books out of my back pack and stuffed it full of the non-perishables found in the cupboards. I was about to leave when I decided that water would be useful- I doubted the taps would still work. Finding my empty bottle, I filled it from the water dispenser. Downed that bottle. Repeated. Then filled it a final time before shoving it into the pocket of my blazer.

Confident I was now ready to leave; I swung my backpack over my shoulder and, avoiding the corridor, navigated my way to an exit and began the long walk home to my house at the edge of the Santa Katrina Hills.

Luckily, nobody spotted me as I made my way north towards the hills behind Coates. But I could hear voices coming from the corridor, and knew it would not be long before the conclusion of their meeting. The voices ceased; replaced with the loud pattering of hundreds of feet.

I hurried up then.

I've made the journey home from Coates many times- my mum would never waste time or energy by driving up to the Academy each holiday. But somehow, this time seemed different. Maybe it was just the heavy backpack banging against my shoulder. Or maybe it was the shock of what I had just witnessed. But I could have sworn it was under a different sky, watched by the relentless glare of another sun that I made that long journey home. Though it wasn't really a home. Not in any sense. I was never welcome there. Not really.

I didn't fancy the long trek across Bitterweed Valley, so upon reaching the road, I followed it as it veered slightly to the right; towards the mine shaft and Hermit Jim's Shack. I like to think I'm quite fit and strong, but I was quite tired when I reached the home of the infamous hermit. I collapsed on the porch outside and allowed myself a short break; wondering whether or not to look for supplies inside. I didn't have space for any more food, but some basic equipment like a gun or some rope would be helpful. Making up my mind, I tried the door. Unlocked. I supposed he must have been home, when it happened.

I was not disappointed. Within twenty minutes I had traded my school bag for a larger rucksack, which I stuffed full with all the food I already had, in addition I had found a long piece of rope- maybe 200 ft as well as a proper harness. Also in the bag was a load of fuel/cooking stuff I had found as well as some fishing gear, and, invaluably, some water purification tablets. A lethal looking knife hung from the belt I had used to fit into my new trousers and my new gun was slung over my shoulder (extra ammunition in a side pocket of the backpack along with several large bottles of water. About to leave, I grabbed a survival booklet laying to one side, deciding it might come in useful. Then I made my exit, thanking anyone listening for Hermit Jim's survival obsession.

Walking became a lot easier in my new hiking boots, stuffed with tissues to fit my smaller feet, and I felt an overriding sense of optimism as I started the final stretch of my journey; over the Santa Katrina Hills.

The sun started to ride lower in the paling sky, almost dipping below the gold soaked peaks of the hills to my left. It was about 3 hours since I had left Coates and I could just about see the roof of my house about 20 minutes away, and just beyond it; the forest. I had always loved the forest. There is something almost mystical about the beautiful greens and browns that seem to surround and engulf you from your first step inside.

Making my way down the hills, I pondered over what would be taking place at Coates. I supposed Caine would have got everything organised by now… But surely others, like me, would feel uncomfortable with Caine taking charge? Certainly he would meet some resistance? I wasn't entirely sure though. As I thought of him, with that arrogant smirk, flanked by Drake Merwin the grinning psychopath and Diana Ladris, that sarcastic witch… I wouldn't fancy crossing them, but then, I guess that's why I'm here; why I have run away.

Finally, I reached my house. My brother ought to have been home, with my mum, so I doubted that I would need my keys. I stretched out a hand and turned the doorknob, the door swung open, as though the house was eager to be explored. I knew what I would find. But somehow that did not work to lessen the anticipation building inside me. Taking a deep breath, I made my way inside.

It was exactly as you might expect. Silent. Empty. Void of life. The only sign that anyone had been here was the plate lying broken on the floor beside an open dishwasher, half full of plates and cutlery. For some unknown reason I felt a strange compulsion to finish this task. To complete what had been my brother, or mum's final act.

Once all the dirty dishes were safely inside the dishwasher, I surveyed the room. It was time to get everything sorted. I had no idea how long this would last, but it didn't feel like a short term thing. Leaving my backpack resting against a chair, I started by locking the door with my keys, then, for good measure, sliding both bolts across. Next, I went through the house, closing any windows and drawing the curtains. Then I set about with what was probably the most important task; food. First I dealt with the food in the cupboards, meticulously checking dates and instructions until I had them arranged in the cupboards with the longest lasting foods right at the back and the more perishable items towards the front. Next, I started on the fridge. It seemed quite a lot of the stuff would only last a couple more days, so I decided that I would have a feast tonight; start the…. Whatever this was in style.

Two hours later I was tucking into bacon with slightly stale bread; best to use it up. I also had a small salad of carrots, tomato and lettuce, I had planted several tomato plants and even found some potatoes which I planted out back.

Next I enjoyed some yogurts and ice cream, before deciding it was time for bed. I brought my duvet and mattress downstairs, preferring to sleep near an escape route; the back door lead out to the yard and then to a path which wound into the forest and on to the small shed we owned about a mile or so away. Also, I tied my sleeping bag to the backpack full of the tins from the school and the survival stuff from Hermit Jim's shack. In addition, I had brought down my pajamas, which I changed into, and some jeans plus a comfy vest top and furry green hoody, these I stuffed into the backpack; I wanted to be ready to leave should the moment arise. And now, full, warm and content, I am ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or any of the characters in it; they belong to Michael Grant.**

 **Day 2**

I awoke with a start. Finding it strange to be staring up at the greying ceiling of the kitchen at home, rather than the pristine white one of my bedroom at Coates. Then, remembering what had happened the previous day, I shot a nervous glance towards my backpack. Still there. I was okay. For now. With a groan, I sat up, surveying the room. Nothing had up I decided on sausages for breakfast, frying them in the bacon pan from last night, while caramelising some onions in another. Once done, I satisfied my hunger with sausage and onion in the last of the slightly stale bread.

Now it was time for the fun to begin. Concentrating hard, reaching out with my hands, I allowed, with a sickening twist, my mind to float free from the heavy, almost suffocating bonds of humanity. Emancipated, I flew, high above the residence that housed my fragile human body, and on, over the hills, past Jim's Shack, seeking out someone in particular.

Coates quickly came into view, and from the house, or the sky, or somewhere in between, I marvelled at the boundless joy of flight. I sensed them then, hundreds of minds, as though emitting a strange light that only I could detect. Sifting through them with twitching fingers; I became more aware of the me that remained in the house. It was, well it was still me, but not… Like there was something missing. I felt power dancing on my leaden fingertips- controlling my mind, or soul or whatever had drifted free. And I found it. Swiftly and with the ease of completing a task done many times before.

I found it. His mind. The one I had been searching for. Eagerly, I prodded and poked at it with restless fingers, finding the information I needed. Then quite suddenly, I felt a jolt, like an electric shock.

And I was sitting at my desk. Pondering over the issue of the dissidents. Not me. I thought, Caine. With an uncontainable glee, I realised that I could control him, that I was in control. A wide, genuine smile spread across Caine's handsome, controlled face.

'Caine,' inquired Diana mockingly, 'are you feeling alright?' Cursing myself for neglecting to realise that she was also in the room, I opened his mouth to speak.

'Yes, I-' I broke off marvelling at the sound of the words that tumbled so melodically from my, no Caine's mouth. The surprise must have shown on his face because she interrupted my racing thoughts.

'What is the matter with you?' she laughed, yet her chocolate brown eyes remained coldly calculating as she studied his face. Taking a deep breath, I struggled to regain Caine's ceaseless composure.

'Nothing.' I replied venomously, Diana looked taken aback, so I continued, 'Just wandering what to do about the, the issue we are faced with.' I attempted to mimic his pompous, superior tones. It appeared to have worked because she swallowed a laugh, rolling her eyes.

'Yes, I do wonder how the Fearless Leader will cope with the sheer magnitude of the issue concerning a few rebellious teens.'

'Well, now you mention it,' His voice responded coolly, 'I am formulating a bit of a plan,' my thoughts raced and a nasty smile began to contort his flawless features. Digging deep into his mind, I planted the idea like a seed, hoping that it would grow in the fertile soils of his mind.

'Well,' prompted Diana, clearly disturbed by the smile on his face, 'What is it?'

He laughed as I imagined the plan taking place, making a mental note to check back in a few days, I replied 'We encase their hands in cement so that they cannot use their powers!' A gleeful smirk crossed his face, and the light of insanity seemed to sparkle in his dark eyes. She looked aghast. But, uncaring, his voice filled the room once more, 'That way they will be out of the way, and I,' my fingers delved once again into the depths of his mind, 'will be free to seize Perdido Beach from whatever idiot is currently attempting to control it.'

'I am not so sure about this Cai-' she began. My fingers worked to stretch out that all-powerful hand, pointing it threateningly at Diana.

'Are you questioning my judgement?' I demanded quietly. Scared, she shook her head. 'Good, because I'd hate to have to…' Caine frowned. I felt something stir, something angry. Something trying to throw me out. Something resisting. Interesting, I thought, I hadn't thought that that could happen, I guess Diana's his soft spot then. Good, the more I know the better. Swiftly, my fingers worked to send a jolt of pain into Caine's consciousness, his suffering filled me with a fizz of joy, and I felt the resistance die down.

Caine's eyes wandered upwards and I saw Diana staring at him, a quizzical expression replacing the fear that had shown briefly on her perfect face. Angry now, I narrowed Caine's eyes into a glare, focusing my rage on that annoyingly pretty face. I had never like Diana. Always found her irritating. But now, through his eyes… she looked so beautiful, and I struggled to feel anything but love for the sarcastic, bitchy brunette. However, these feelings were not my own. And, ignoring them, I continued to glare.

'What did you want, anyway?' I practically growled, danger emanating from his voice.

'To tell you that Amy Saunders has stolen a bunch of long life stuff from the kitchen.' She replied, evenly, apparently unfazed by Caine's anger. I froze for a moment. Cogs in my brain whirring. Stupid! I had left my school books there for anyone to see…. Oh well, couldn't change that now. Becoming aware of Diana's searching gaze, I struggled to find a reply.

'So?' I asked, a lame attempt to buy more time and avoid appearing dumbstruck.

'So… she needs to be punished! We cannot let people think that they can just take what's ours and get away with it!'

'I see no evidence of that…' I responded, in my best attempt to seem detached from the issue, 'No one need know…' I added, then gaining confidence,' and besides, I've got more important things to deal with, I can't just send people off on what will probably turn out to be a wild goose chase!' Then, with Caine's iconic arrogant smirk plastered on his smug face, I added scathingly, 'Just leave the ruling stuff to me, yeah?'

Fuming, she somehow kept her cool, responding only with a small smile, before turning to leave the room.

'Oh, and Diana?' I interrupted her exit, she turned slowly around, 'Send Drake here please.' Nodding with an obedience almost dripping with falsity, she left the room. Sending a final smirk to contort Caine's handsome features; I allowed my mind to once again drift free, with a flick of my fingers. I had already planted the seed of the conversation deep in his cavernous mind, now all that was needed was Drake.

Right on cue, he sauntered into the room. A crazy grin occupying his pale face. Taking a deep, preparatory breath and flicking my power-filled fingers, I sent part of myself into the dark abyss that is the mind of Drake Merwin. Once inside, the most prominent feeling in the animus maze of cruel and evil thoughts and fantasies was hatred. Hatred toward Caine Soren, the good-looking, arrogant, smirking boy who sat before me. Hatred, and a twinging annoyance due to his inability to take charge; thwarted pre-emptively, simply through the existence of Caine's power. This made my job a lot easier.

Deep in thought; I missed Caine's explanation tuning back in to hear the word, 'cement,' I plastered what I hoped would resemble the psychopath's trademark grin on his face, and nodded.

'Great plan, Chief,' I smirked, allowing Drake's very distinguishable voice to fill the small room. 'I assume I'll be doing the honours?' I inquired, a nasty smile spreading eagerly across that nightmarish face.

'Of course,' he replied, nodding with precocious sincerity, 'who else?' Sensing he did not want an answer, Drake smiled once more.

'Consider it done.' As I turned and walked out of the small room, I planted a seed deep in the fathomless darkness of that psychotic mind, it was an idea. One which he never could have formulated himself, and yet one which I had no doubt he would not hesitate to undertake. Caine would not be a problem anymore…

A soft jerk accompanied by the feeling of returning home from a long journey. I was back in my body. And I was exhausted.

Enjoying a ham and cheese sandwich; I pondered over the events of the day. Turning over, savouring each juicy piece of information in my ravenous mind as though they were my only chance for survival. One day, I thought. In one day I had seized control over the lives of a hundred others.

And that was how I would do it, I realised as I slipped into the loving embrace of sleep; one day at a time.


End file.
